


Cherry Blossoms

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, FUCK, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tragedy, lol i couldnt sleep, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: Sakura petals glide to the ground with the grace and dignity of a professional ballet dancer, radiating beauty and elegance. Kaneki Ken is very different, but not much so after all or as Nagachika Hideyoshi theorizes, at least.





	Cherry Blossoms

He falls gently, in slow motion.

His hair is as white as snow, longer than ever, and caresses the top of his eyelids.

His eyes are grey, dull and lifeless. Tired and miserable. Silently screaming for help. Vulnerable and raw.

Anteiku burns noisily around them.

Kaneki is bleeding. Both of their bodies are matted with his red. The life is being sucked out of him. 

It's as if he's falling and Hide feels nostalgic, because there's nothing he can do but remember the cherry blossoms.

Hide remembers being captivated. Silently in awe. They were beautiful, the petals. Colored in a delicate pink, they glided through the air, the embodiment of beauty and grace. 

And then, just like Kaneki, they fell. 

There were hundreds of them. One fallen petal is meaningless. One by one, they fell and humanity crushed them with the soles of their shoes. 

They would always come back. Each season. 

Kaneki fell. He was beautiful, until he touched the ground.

And then, he was coughing out fluid of a scarily dark red, gripping Hide's arms, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks.

Sobs shaking through his tainted, blood-soaked body. Incoherently blubbering out apologies, begging and pleading for forgiveness.

Of course Kaneki would think everything was his fault.

Hide just holds him and cries along, not knowing what else to do.

Anteiku crashes and burns around them.


End file.
